


Tired

by Program



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Program/pseuds/Program
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for my thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

He really didn't know what to do.

Gabriel loved his brother, he really did. Lucifer was a great angel, devout and loyal and powerful.

That Michael himself had cast the morning-star down broke his heart, and he couldn't even take a side. Michael was his brother too, and God his father.

He sat upon high in his thoughts, ignoring the trepidation and horror that flocked his thoughts through the wavelength that passed through the minds of all angels, binding them all together as one, like true family.

Lucifer was an archangel, the bringer of light, and now he was just...gone.

Well not gone, not like that, but he was no longer among them. He had fallen.

Lucifer had fallen.

With a sigh, Gabriel stretched his wings, running his fingers through the ethereal energies around him.

Heaven was a beautiful place, and sometimes Gabriel would watch the memories of the deceased as they played, smiling to himself.

His favorite memories, and also the most tragic, were the memories of children that had died far too young. Candy stores and colorful toys and the brightest family moments littered a lot of their thoughts. They made him smile.

Gabriel was not smiling today.

With a scowl, the weight of his thoughts crushed him.

Gabriel made a choice, but it was not to aid either of his brothers or even to stand by as a neutral party while aiding neither.

He cast himself down, severing the link between himself and the rest of his siblings, descending to earth upon a bright soul; his vessel.

With the consent of his vessel, he bound himself to earth and vanished from heaven forever, fleeing his problems instead of facing them.

And thus, Loki is born.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> I was just....feeling.


End file.
